Hey, Soul Sister (TodoMomo)
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Todoroki just wanted to love Momo. There were kisses and touches, but that was it. Did actions really mean anything? He didn't want lust. HE WANTED: PURE LOVE. Sure her body was beautiful, but her smarts were even more attractive. (TodoMomo Xmas 2018. Aged up TodoMomo, one-shots. They live together in an apartment. Enjoy!)
1. Dream more than Love (1)

Day 1 (Dec 2nd): **Candles** / Hot Drinks/ Stories

* * *

"Oh..." Momo groaned out. The single word was the only thing able to pass through her lips, as she shifted her body over. She rolled out of bed ever so slowly. Gracefully rising, her toes skid over the floor.

No longer did the sun hang high in the sky but instead it was now sinking in the horizon. It reflected a few shadows behind Momo as she walked down the small hall. Her gray eyes catching glimpse of black spots as she entered the main part of the apartment.

There was something peculiar about the mood in the air, usually Momo could read it and shift the atmosphere around, only this time there was like a mysterious almost stern presence she couldn't shake. A dreadful feeling began boiling deep within Momo, it made her heart throb harshly as she stepped into the open.

A sweet voice hummed, "Nice to see you awake, strawberry."

At the nickname—' _strawberry'_ Momo blushed slightly. Her cheeks growing warm as, a bashful smile crept on her lips.

Then another remark came, "You napped longer than expected." It sent Momo's eyes over to catch sight of Todoroki resting with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. The white and red haired male was reclining, as his multi-colored eyes flickered away from the candles on the table.

A peaceful sigh escaped from Todoroki as he looked his girlfriend up and down. Momo looked so lovely in anything she wore—even in a sweater dress and leggings.

Carelessly wiping the sleep from her eyes, the girl hummed, "What are you up to?"

"Heh." Todoroki's eyebrows raised slightly. He ran his tongue over his lips as if marveling at the sight of how inquisitive Momo was. _He loved smart girls._ A strange almost ethereal glint came in his orbs. He spoke, "I'm pondering which candle to light."

There was one thing he adored about Momo. She just, _got_ him. No other words had to leave his lips for Momo to understand.

"Of course, you are darling." Momo's hands found a way to comb through Todoroki's hair. The action done to relax her lover's mind. She murmured, "Candles are important, they set the mood."

Todoroki gave a little nod. His blue and gray eyes returning to speculate the candle scents. There was: Apple Cinnamon, Pumpkin Pie, Sweet Pea, Vanilla bean, Petitgrain Basil, and Oatmeal Cookie.

Each sniff he took was full of power and aggression, making a new arua surround him.

"Now, don't push yourself." Momo soothed him, with her sweet voice. The lovely sound her vocal cords produced spoke hope in any tense situation.

Todoroki leaned up to address her. His fluffy locks falling over clouded sight, "What if I choose wrong?" A bit of doubt egged in his mind. "I...I crave…"

Once again he didn't have to finish his thought before his girlfriend caught on.

"You're delusional, love. You are letting your fears control you." Momo coached Todoroki to settled down as she offered her hand out to help him stand.

Overly filled with caution Todoroki didn't take it. He gave Momo his best cold hard line glare, draining all the overflowing joy from her face. Momo swallowed boldy, not willing to let her boyfriend stress out over this.

The black haired girl extended her hand out to reach for one of the candles. Grabbing one she declared, "Let's test them all then. Let us test what mood, we like best!"

Enchanted by his girlfriend's brains, Todoroki nodded slowly. It was times like these when he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Momo.

Momo uncapped the first candle, holding it out. Todoroki used his flames to light it instantly.

"First Candle, Vanilla bean." The girl announced as a heavenly almost vanilla cupcake like aroma filled the air.

Todoroki took a deep long heavy breath to take it in. He held it for a while. Unsure what to do with this new scent. Luckily even when he was lost at what words to say, Momo knew what to do.

She whispered in his ear, "How does this make you feel?"

Todoroki didn't have words but he had actions.

He gave a quick kiss on the side of the Momo's mouth. Tenderly, making his way kissing all around his lover's mouth. Each kiss was soft and light hearted.

The girl was smiling ear to ear. She began caressing the muscles of his shoulders. Steadily kneading the skin as their breathes mingled with each other.

"You like this one?" Momo questioned, breaking their peaceful silence.

Todoroki peeled his lips from his girlfriend's face. "Thank you, next."

Momo leaned over to blow out the candle. The light disappearing in an instant—killing the mood. The couple departed from touching.

"Here's the next, Apple Cinnamon." Momo raised it up.

Without hesitation Todoroki lit the candle, allowing a crispy scent of homemade apple pie to tempt their bellies into hunger.

Momo licked her lips, "Makes me think of home." She said softly. Her gray eyes turning glossy as she gazed at her boyfriend.

The icy hot boy seemed to be caught in a hypotonic trance.

"Mm~It's too sentimental about the past isn't it?" Momo parted her mouth open, to allowed Todoroki's lips to finally plant a kiss.

Todoroki took advantage of the moment, lightly pressing an airy kiss on Momo's lips.

Todoroki shifted around, as he spoke into their kiss. "I wouldn't _ever_ reflect on that during any time. That's back then, you're my future. My future is with the one I care for." He tasted a burst of strawberry flavor, as their lips mashed together. His tongue rolled over her teeth carelessly, as steadily their heavy breathing matched pace.

Clearly, Momo was taking it upon herself to comfort Todoroki in his time of need. She steadied her body getting ready for any chaos of bad memories ready to erupt from her boyfriend.

It pained Todoroki.

The broken hearted look in his shallow eyes, pooling for comfort. His lips didn't show it, but no matter how much he kissed her it didn't feel real.

How to _really kiss someone?_ He could kiss Momo a hundred times and never convey his love for her not leaving his side.

Momo dejected. Pushing him away slightly, she blew out the candle. "No. I'll also rule out Pumpkin Pie and Oatmeal Cookie."

Todoroki was thankful for Momo minding his comfort zone. She sheltered him from a lot of hurtful things in the past and would no doubt continue to do so in the future.

"That leaves, Sweet Pea and Petitgrain Basil."

"Let's try sweet pea. It's sweet and healthy for me...Just like you."

"True." Momo found herself admitting without another thought. A blush washing over her face as she held the candle out.

This time Todoroki rose to light it. He held up his hand and aimed a spark of fire to the candle.

A light smell filled the air, it was almost the warmth one gets while in the shower. It was a _feeling_.

Puppy dog eyes blinked down at Momo. Todoroki giving her a pleading look from shimmering orbs, reading, ' _Hold me. Notice me. Share your happiness with me.'_ There was an unspoken agreement of sharing between them.

 _Always share...sharing keeps what we have from being tainted._

She let go of holding the candle and in exchange she wrapped her arms around Todoroki's neck. The girl pressed a kiss on Todoroki's forehead. It left a wine colored lipstick stain.

She loved the mark. Shs _loved_ leaving kisses all over _her_ man.

"Yes, darling?" Momo purred, as she felt Todoroki's strong toned arms snake around her thighs.

A word of praise came, "I love the way you always know what to say and do, strawberry…." Todoroki was happy to show compliments. They were an easy way to please people who he cared about. Especially since he wasn't good at expressing feelings—he just _longed_ and prayed people would understand.

He smiled shyly as he felt Momo pull his body closer to her. Her breast flushed against his chest as their lips kept bumping up with each other. Momo felt Todoroki trembled to her touch as she rubbed up and down his back.

Petting Todoroki endearingly, Momo harbored him from being an emotional mess. The girl replying, "And I love it, when you call me that."

Todoroki's ears caught the sound of the loud pounding from his beloved chest. Such a sweet sound, the beating of such a vital organ uncontrollably crying out, ' _But do you love me?_ '

Momo's swollen strawberry flavored lips parted and sucked in Todoroki's tongue, as their mouths shared an extremely delightful dance. Sending shutters down Momo's spine as Todoroki teased her, bumping his nose against her own. Feverishly they kept on nagging at each other for more attention. The pressure and tension in the air was _soooo high._ They were playing hardball with each other as well as being committed to giving an answer.

 _Games of wit…_

 _They were playing games with each other._

 _Who could outsmart who?_

Momo knew that Todoroki couldn't ever get enough of exploring her mind. They could go on making out and learning more about each other, but it was making zero progress in solving the real problems.

 _They couldn't continue to function like this. Such actions were inefficient._

"So the candle.." Momo uttered breathlessly pulling away from her boyfriend.

Todoroki let out a deep groan as he rolled his shoulders wanting more.

 _Todoroki wanted more of Momo's everything._

Taking a single finger, Todoroki tapped it on Momo's head before running it straight down over her nose, chin, and throat, to circle the base of her neck. Todoroki muttered huskily, "All of this….all of _you_ , blend with the mood, now."

"In that case, hehe…" Momo's black hair bounced as she laughed, "You have no idea. What you just voluntarily burned the candle for."

"I have a lot of _ideas_ , of what I'm feeling now." Todoroki felt joy wash over him. He indulged in every second of Momo's company. _This vibe._

They were a good vibe—a good mood just by being together. No scented candle could add or subtract any chemistry between them.

Momo squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled sharply. The black haired girl reaching out, lowering the tall boy's forehead to press against her own. Momo telling him, "I am glad, I could be of service."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I just like the idea of them having a pure relationship. I think Todoroki loves Momo for who she is and not what she has; Momo loves Todoroki because he's a shy sweet guy who isn't really that good at expressing love but he's trying to learn and she's gonna help him do that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My hero Academia! Yet I still hope TodoMomo will cannon someday...**

 **Feel free to review, Fav/Follow! The TodoMomo Christmas Prompts are on Tumblr. Check it out. I would like to read other people's stories as well! Have a lovely wonderful day!~Mel**


	2. Dream more than Love (2)

Day 2 (Dec 6): Gifts/ **Baking** / First Snow

* * *

At the sound of the front door opening and Denki saying, "Hey, Momo. Come on in, we're still making the chocolate cake." Todoroki slightly cut his eyes to the side, hoping to steal a glance of his girlfriend.

He wanted to signal to her, ' _Thanks for coming back. PLEASE! Don't ever leave me with these crazy music metal heads again. I was fearing for my life when Denki started head banging with a knife in his hands.'_ Todoroki wanted to turn his head so badly. He wanted to be the first one to see his lover's face. It should have been him at the door right there! He should have opened it and scooped up Momo in his arms to shower her in kisses.

Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Jiruo scolded, "Focus! Focus! We're making desert here!"

The young couple, Denki and Jiruo had been kind enough to host a Christmas party at their house this year. Everyone from their old high school class, 1-A was invited to attend. Todoroki and Momo had gotten there, extra early to help out making the deserts. However, Todoroki just sotra figured he'd be here for moral support. He had no clue, he'd end up getting messy.

The boy stayed focus, though. Cooking was a good skill. Something that everyone should learn, so he was trying his hardest. Jiruo was watching him blend the rest of the ingredients. He was a fumbling disaster, and the results of his hot mess were scattered all over the counter.

The headphone jack hero shook her head, "This is tragic." She leaned forward to yell to her boyfriend, "Denki! Did she get the stuff?"

"Yeah!" Denki hollered back, "I think so."

Momo raised the Walmart bag in her hand, "Where's Todoroki?" She questioned. "I brought the vanilla extract." She stepped inside the doorway slightly confused.

Christmas songs remixed in hardcore death metal blasted from the speakers in the house. The loudness was one of the reasons she offered to leave and get more ingredients in the first place. Yet there was such a wonderful smell in the house. It was purely delightful. The smell of sugar and carbs.

The blonde chuckled leading her over the the kitchen. "He's trying." The boy was more so laughing to himself than at Todoroki's efforts.

Walking into the dinning room, her gray eyes lit up with excitement. Stars seemed to sparkle in them as she dropped the bag in Denki's hand, as her arms flew open ready to embrace Todoroki. "I see, you're working hard, darling." She called out.

"Strawberry." Todoroki couldn't stop himself from smiling with eagerness. He felt himself able to move now that Momo had called for him. He spun around to pull her into a hug.

 _Soon as their bodies touched no longer did either of them feel vacivity._

Instead it was like the room couldn't be brighter because Todoroki was smiling and Momo was smiling harder. They held onto each other snuggling together. Todoroki didn't even mind how Momo's black hair clouded up all of his vision. Todoroki figured he didn't need to see when all he cared about was right here in front of him.

Denki stared at them like they were both crazy muttering, "It's barely been an hour."

His girlfriend shamed him, "You'd do the same thing to me too." She sighed, turning the blender off. She shouted a bit agitated, "BUT TODOROKI DON'T LEAVE THE BLENDER ON UNATTENDED!"

Denki he looked at Todoroki's hands retorting, "Yeah, but my hands won't be covered in cake batter."

Momo chuckled lightly, pulling away from Todoroki. She mumbled, "You really did you just hug me with chocolate cake batter hands, didn't you?" Her smile that lingered on her face didn't make Todoroki feel any inch of regret at all.

In fact, Todoroki nodded vigorously agreeing. "Yes." He raised his hand up in front of Momo's face. Allowing her to see the splattering of chocolate that coated his fingertips and a bit on his knuckles. He pleaded innocent to his lover, "But I don't think I got any on you." Leaning forward he pressed a kiss on Momo's lips staining them with chocolate, then he grinned. "Now I got some on you. Don't worry, you still look cute as a badass hero."

A familiar blush spread on Momo's face as she took a seat at the table. She sucked on her bottom lip, then used her tongue to get off the rest. "This is pretty good." She looked over at Jiruo complimenting, "You did well!"

"I'm glad at least, SOMEONE THINKS SO!" Jiruo made sure to scrutinize loudly. She made sure Todoroki felt some of that scorn. "I was trying to tell him it needed more sugar. He was like, when my sweet strawberry brings back the vanilla it will be enough."

Todoroki didn't mind very much. Not with Momo hanging out with him. Just one look at Momo and the world was alright with Todoroki again.

 _Nothing was about to break Todoroki's spirit now that Momo was back by his side._

Todoroki clicked his tongue, "Not my fault, I tried my hardest. We're different people. Of course we have different tastes."

Momo tapped a finger to the side of his mouth, making Todoroki open up his cavern to reveal a row of chocolate covered teeth. Gray eyes marveled at the sight of Todoroki's chompers, taking in them along with the smell of his hot cocoa power drenched breath.

"How much did you try?" Momo's tone became rather conflicted with joy and confusion. Both sounds drew together almost in a very concerned way. She kept on gazing in Todoroki's mouth. "You know you're supposed to be making desserts not eating them."

"I don't know." Todoroki shrugged. He closed his mouth, "I figured, I should try some to ensure it will turn out good."

Denki motioned to the oven, "We have a bunch of other treats cooking there already. Usually Jiruo tries to lick the left over batter on the spoons, but since she can't for now Todoroki kinda took over that job."

"So what I'm hearing is, soon as I leave you alone you try to slip into a sugar coma?"

"Without you, I sorta lose my marbles."

Momo's worry dropped from her face deciding not to get mad or upset in the slightest. Her gray eyes shimmered with adoration as she ran a single digit around Todoroki's jawline. "Don't say that. Your mind can't be loss. A mind helps process realistic movements and sensory. Long as you can still feel me." She gave a kiss on Todoroki's pink tinted cheeks. "Then your mind is clearly there."

Todoroki's heart started to race like he tripped and fell on the stairs or missed the first step. He felt a thrill filling him, it was something in the way Momo spoke that completely enchanted him. Momo was too wonderful for Todoroki's heart to contain its joy.

"Honestly is there anything not to love about you?" Todoroki mumbled, as his multi-colored eyes gleamed playfully. Immediately he lurched forwarding beginning to cover Momo's face in a shower of kisses.

Todoroki kissing the tip of Momo's nose first then moving down to right above her lips, only to spread out to her chin next. The blessed sound of Momo's laughter rang in Todoroki's ears which only drove him forward more. He was happy to hear all those sounds were made from his actions.

Momo turned her head shyly as she giggled, "I-I..Haha! Don't know? Ha~T-Todoroki!" She pressed her palms on top of Todoroki's forehead like she was checking his temperature. Only to feel how warm and cuddly Todoroki was. Momo brushed his wild red and white hair from his face, "Darling, not in front of everyone. We're...Mmm...their guest."

Todoroki paused from kissing Momo as his eyes darted up at Denki completely suspenseful, "I'm allowed to make my girlfriend happy any time, right? She laughs a lot when I'm around her. She feels extra safe when I'm around." He looked at Momo with the a new tense burning feeling. "Right, Momo? You.. you like me as a person, because I make you feel happy?"

"Yes!" Momo found her own self baffled at the willingness of her mind to admit it. She pulled away from Todoroki slightly, numbly her hips swayed side to side. Tucking some of her black hair behind her ear, she daintily began, "I like Todoroki because we magnetized close up to each other. Todoroki is a very good person. I like good people. So of course, I'll like Todoroki." A giddy feeling made her stomach do flip-flops as she bragged, " Todoroki also makes me phalerate. We look photogenic, together. Plus his kisses, me….." Momo fluttered her eyes slightly as if recalling the touch of Todoroki's lips on her own. "Like I'm his favorite dessert."

"And I could kiss you all day, strawberry." Todoroki said endearingly.

Denki relaxed. He threw up his hands conceding to the motion. "In that case, " There came a suggestion to his girlfriend, "Why don't we let Todoroki and Momo finish this?"

Deep blue eyes met sunshine yellow, as Jiruo gazed at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing for a few seconds. She had heard her love say dumb things but this took the cake….literally, leaving them to bake might take the cake and burn their whole entire house down.

"Listen, it will give us enough time to set up Christmas lights outside….and ya know, prepare for our big reveal."

"Oh, yes that."

"Hmm?" Momo smiled at Jiruo suddenly interested. "A big reveal?" The girl dashed her eyes to look her friend up and down. "What are you two getting married?"

At the sudden idea, Jiruo blushed. "Well….hopefully.." Shyly she placed a hand on her stomach. "But...oh.."

Denki was beaming ear to ear as he blurted, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, you idiot!" Jiruo scolded him automatically. Then darted her blur orbs up at Todoroki and Momo. An awkward laugh came out her mouth, "It's pretty wild right…?"

Desperately Todoroki looked at Momo for what to say or do. This was a _very_ touchy subject for them. Luckily, Momo spoke for the both of them.

The girl tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as she praised, "Congratulates!" Taking a few steps forward she pulled Jiruo into a hug. "How far along are you?"

"About 4 months!" A light smile crawled on her face, "I'm so happy. I mean, getting to be a mom." Jiruo happily hugged Momo back. "It's amazing. There's no feeling in the world like it."

Momo sighed dreamily, "I bet not." She tried not to sound to deflating or a buzz kill.

She was happy for her friend, she _really_ was.

It just sorta hurt to hear, Jiruo start talking about how amazing it felt.

Denki slapped Todoroki's back giving him a bro hug. "Yo! You should knock up Momo, too! Our kids could grow up together. Maybe even be best friends, or get married."

The icy hot hero almost choked on air. He felt his mind spin at the suggestion, ' _knock up Momo'_ how repulsive! Todoroki would not ever do such a thing. He would make _love_ not do...do the do just for the sake of procreation. What kind of sick suggestions did Denki think of?

The boy grunted, "Well.. no." Todoroki was attempting to convey his feelings nicely. "That's… it's not the kind of, um.." He paused gathering up what to say. There were many options to describe his and Momo's relationship. But the best one was, "We know most people have never felt this way. So it's fi-."

"Oh come on!" Denki laughed, "We just saw you two about to make out. You expect me to believe you've never…" The stern cold look on Todoroki's face gave Denki all the answers he needed. He lowered his voice to a little, "Wow."

This was the reaction that the couple was used to getting. Momo knew it was because of her body type that most people assumed Todoroki was into all _that._ When really it was just the fact they loved being with each other.

 _Mostly because Todoroki viewed Momo as a person to be treasured._

If he could just kiss, her. If he could just be held by her. If they could just be pleasantly together, then they were fine.

Jiruo sounded more shocked than her boyfriend, "No way!" She gawked, "But its such...a pleasuring feeling… awe, dang." She gave a perplexed look at Momo, "You don't want kids in the future? You'd make a great, mom. Plus just think about what a good hero, you two might create together. You might-"

"Jiruo!" Momo cut her off sharply. A rotten feeling forming in her gut as she took a deep breath. "No." She said firmly.

The pregnant girl repeated, "No?"

"We...don't... " A cat seemed to have snagged her tongue. A heavy guilt feeling rested on Momo's heart as she shook her head. "No kids." There was a sad tone in her words. Sorrowful as she dropped her hands to clutch them on her sweater dress.

"Why?"

Todoroki placed a hand on Momo's shoulders. He nuzzled his face against her head. Slowly whispering in her ear, "You don't have to tell them." It was true. It was really none of their business. Pesky answer digging was not his forte.

Her smile flickered as Momo relentless struggled to remained positive, "Well I'm okay." She responded to her boyfriend. She was _okay._ She was strong. "I never try to come somewhere and expect stuff. If I always expected things to be handed to me, nothing would ever get done." She shrugged her shoulders nervously. Then addressed as her friend, "You're so nice to, Jiruo. I know you and Denki will make wonderful parents. But the whole baby thing… _really_ isn't possible for us."

Jiruo let out an, "Oh…?"

"I can't get pregnant, you see." Momo's voice was on the verge of tears, "It's due to my quirk. It prohibits…well it's complicated." A tinge of guilt filled her, sometimes she felt like a failure for it. She thought it made everything pointless since she couldn't ever give Todoroki children. It hurt her and she hoped for that reason, Todoroki wouldn't ever marry her.

Todoroki deserved offspring. He didn't deserve someone broken like her.

For a few seconds silenced filled the room. Jiruo swallowed numbly, suddenly feeling like an asshole. She apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...we…" She looked down at her little baby bump. "Sorry."

"You didn't know." Momo tried her best to pretend like it didn't matter. She fought back the aching feeling in her heart. "I mean, why even apologize? It's not your fault." Carelessly she waved them off, "Now go and fix up what you need to."

Jiruo gave a little nod, as she took Denki's hand as they walked out of the kitchen. It was suddenly like a wall was placed between them now. An unspoken force was separating them from ever really connecting. It was like they say: _adults with kids live in different worlds than adults without._

Todoroki's eyes dashed to the corner of his sockets to catch sight of stormy gray sulking. To cheer up Momo, he meekly offered his hands out muttering, "Strawberry." He wiggled his chocolate covered hands out before Momo promoting, "You can like some of the batter off my fingers if you want."

"Oh…" Momo's face flushed red like a sunset tone, as she sat down in the seat beside Todoroki. The air around her seemed to change to a more chilly feeling. Her pink tongue took a quick round to brush over her lips wetting them as she uttered out, "Thank...thank you. You're delicate with me, Todoroki." She whispered as she leaned forward, slipping Todoroki's thumb into her mouth she sucked on it gently.

Todoroki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not have his hand tremble so much as Momo sucked the sauce off of his finger. The female's face never seemed to stop illuminating a firework of colors as she moved her lips from the thumb to the pointer finger. Momo's licks were so timid against Todoroki's skin, it felt like a bunny was doing it. Especially when Momo glided her tongue across such well formed tips that Todoroki's nails possessed.

The boy's adam's apple bobbled nervously. "You're welcome. I just figure chocolate cheers everyone up." His white and red hair covered up his eyes that kept trying to flutter open and catch sight of his lovely strawberry's gift at work.

Momo tasted the rich succulent explosion on her taste buds. It made her jaw clench, to hold on tighter to Todoroki's finger in her mouth. She felt the edges brush against the roof of her mouth, Momo made sure to carefully navigate it around so it didn't rub the top raw. Gracefully she spoke, "I'm not hurt. It's just hard to chat about. Sometimes...I feel..."

Blown half-lidded blue and gray eyes met a somber storm, as Todoroki barely managed to give a nod. "I don't love you less. " He paused from right there, suddenly thinking that if Momo thought she wasn't good there was no way he'd allow that. So he quickly patched up any flaws in their love. "In the end, it doesn't matter. It….you're… Kids aren't important to me!" Todoroki found himself getting tongue tied as he felt the heat from Momo's innocent gray eyes… _.too soft!_

"They're not?" Momo murmured. It seemed like everyone would want to hold a little bundle of their own joy in their hands.

"Meh.." Todoroki shrugged his shoulders, "You're important to me. I care for your health and happiness. Kids are like an added bonus that I don't really need."

"So all I'm getting is..." Momo licked up Todoroki's pinky finger, delivering a solo distribution of how much work her experienced mouth could really do. Aeipathy poured from her voice as she hummed, "You love the assumption of a family, without achieving one."

"Are we not a family?"

"...I guess we are."

"I'm happy with you. This is enough."

Large perplexed orbs seemed more flabbergasted at Todoroki's actions than understanding. Momo placed her hand on Todoroki's, muttering, "It's okay. Thanks for looking out for me, Todoroki. But I already...you don't have to be strong for me." Her shoulders hunched over as she shook her head somberly.

Todoroki's eye twitched slightly, "I'm not?" He pulled away from her slightly. The boy suddenly thinking aloud, "I mean what I say. If you want kids, we'll adopt or get a surrogate mother. Kids don't make a family, _love_ makes a family." A defiant look crossed over him, "I know this because mine had none."

"Let's not go there.." Momo's smile slightly faded away from her face. "This topic happened spontaneously, so..." She reached out, running a single hand down Todoroki's strong arms. "I'm not feeling pressed. It's just, I'm lacking the experience."

"Really? Says who?"

"I can't have a b-"

"SAYS WHO?" For some reason, Todoroki got a slightly paranoid feeling that she _knew_. However, it was over 100% possible that Todoroki might just be over thinking it. So he narrowed his eyes to search Momo for any sign of foul play or guilt tripping. Muttering as he stared at her lovely face, "If Denki an Jiruo can have a baby by an experience of pleasure... Who is to say we can't have a baby?" A spark of hope flashed in his eyes and tone. "We can have lots of babies! When we experience happiness or pleasure or whatever this feeling of euphoria is. This… the _feeling_ we hold and treasure. All our memories of us together, is like our child."

Honestly, Todoroki loved how Momo didn't judge him for saying that. The outlook was so optimistic but joyful of a resolution at the same time.

"There is stuff in the world we can't control," Momo closed her eyes as if channeling her synergy through Todoroki. "My heart beats with nothing but sorrow longing to heal whatever is wiring failure. But what I'm not going to do is whine, when I have a lovely boyfriend full of bright ideas."

Todoroki grabbed the cake batter and raised up as if an offering. The wooden spoon clattered against the sides as he timidly uttered, "Momo, would you like to _make_ a baby with me?"

It was amazing to see how bright Momo's face lit up. The girl rose up and bounced to the messy counter. "You're so sweet darling…" She responded with her heart skipping around at top speed. She swore it was pounding so loud in her chest everyone could hear it. From behind, she pulled him into a warm hug, "I would _love_ to."

* * *

 **This chapter got long on accident...Oops? Thanks for the follows/favs. Wishing everyone, GOOD LUCK and SUCCESS in their day!~Mel**


	3. Dream more than Love (3)

Day 4 (16th December): Christmas Markets/ **Wrapping Gifts/** Crowds

* * *

Doing something, or more so, doing _stuff_ was complicated. Especially doing stuff, one wasn't how to do. Sure, Todoroki had seen it done on countless movies and tv shows but that didn't make such actions equivalent to be recreated in ' _real life_.'

According to Wikihow it was a long process with tape, wrapping paper, and a lot of paper cuts and tears.

Todoroki frowned slightly, "My love." He called out, wanting someone aid in his daunting task.

Always quick to rush to his aid, the woman strolled in. The flashy diamond earrings shimmering in the artificial light, as her golden necklaces bounced against revealed skin from the deep cut of her ball gown.

Her plump wine colored lips parted, as her hand slipped over his midnight blue suit. "You look stunning, darling." She was gently dusting off a few stray strands. "Why must you fret?"

"I wonder…" Todoroki gazed up at his blessed angel from above. "Can you pay someone to wrap a present?"

Momo let out a laugh. It never failed to tickle her how her boyfriend thought. There was a child like innocent about him that never really went away as he grew up. Occasionally it would show itself, such as when he spoiled her getting her anything she wanted.

 _Todoroki treated Momo like a queen._

He bought her desires, but never once tried to buy her love. That came naturally over time.

"Why would you need to pay someone for what you can do yourself?"

"I can't."

"Well does this present have to be wrapped before we go on our date?"

"...Yes."

Her eyes flickered up to the article on the computer screen, "Fine. This…?" She scanned it reading the step by step directions. "It seems easy. Come here..I can help you."

Gracefully, the woman sat beside her boyfriend, pressing her front against his back she rested her chin on his shoulder. Momo's slender fingertips dashed over Todoroki's as she grasped his wrist. She moved his hand towards the supplies.

Todoroki snatched up the galaxy print wrapping paper; Momo allowing him to lay it flat on the floor.

"Now we should put the present in the cen-"

"No." The boy interrupted. He wiggled his hands out from his girlfriend's grasp, in the nick of time to snatch up the little gift box. "You can't see this."

"I'm seeing it right now…?"

"You can't see what's _inside_ this."

A little smirk came on Momo's face. "Oh is this a gift for me?"

"Maybe." Todoroki said dully. The boy managed to remain emotionless as he stared at the daunting task before him. He blinked. "Or maybe not." A lazy drawl mixed in his tone as he explained, "It shouldn't really matter. You would still help me, right?"

"I don't know." Momo's black hair tickled the side of Todoroki's face as she turned her head. "I might just point my phone camera and wait for the train wreck." She mumbled, clear bits of teasing coming off her voice.

Todoroki shot her a look reading, ' _You would make me suffer alone doing this shit? Then purposely record me to get famous on Youtube._ '

Momo reached up to rub, Todoroki's silky hair. The girl smiling as she ruffled it, "Not for Youtube. For me to look back on and see how cute you are."

A light reddish blush appeared on the half n half boy's face, as he meekly placed the little box in the center of the wrapping paper. "I'm not….You're the pretty one." He sighed a bit deflated. "I'm not really camera material."

The girl took a sharp breath. Her eyes sizing Todoroki up as she looked him up and down, until finally settling on his right eye. "Don't say that." She told him affectionately, planting a kiss on his burn mark.

It was true that the couple took little pictures. If there were any it was when Momo could get Todoroki to come out of his shell.

There was a loud smooching sound, as she peppered all around his right side. She praised, "This side is just as lovely as any other side of you. You have no bad angles. And if you had any... _my_ lipstick would cover it up." She left plump red lipsticks marks on his face, healing any scars on his heart with love.

A delicate cooing sound escaped Todoroki's lips as he delivered a kiss under Momo's chin. The woman smelled like Twisted Peppermint. It made the boy smile, "You're wearing the lotion, I bought for you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Well I like to smell good for my man." Momo returned in an equally low tone.

Todoroki let out a low groan as he struggled not to subdue into submission. He could not allow himself to bend for the cute feel and sight of Momo comforting him. He had resist Momo's calming lovely charming witty beauty. He had try and act like there wasn't a living and breathing strawberry spirit touching and covering him in affection. _He had too…_ It was very hard not to take in the sight of her though. She really was his _everything._

 _Todoroki wanted to give Momo the world._

"I have a theory." Todoroki managed to muster out, "Would it be easier to just put a bow on it?"

"Hmm….A bow? On the box…?" Momo's glitter covered eyelashes fluttered a bit in confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together, as she peered at Todoroki. "I guess you can. But it takes away from the surpri-."

Todoroki cut her off by placing an easy stick on red bow on the side her hair. It was a nice splash of red that matched her wine colored lips he adored so much. He smiled slightly at his work. "You can be my present for the day."

Momo let out a muffled, "Huh?"

"And in exchange of you being my early Christmas present." Todoroki reached in his jacket pocket. "Here." He pulled out a gold colored phone ring. "This isn't much. But it's one of the numerous presents I got you..and…"

Momo scooped up his hands yanking the male closer towards her. She squeezed them, signalling the words, ' _I don't care what you get me. I'll love it just as much as I love you, because YOU GAVE IT TO ME.'_

Todoroki licked his lips saying, "It's not about that. It's just I feel so comfortable, with you near." He took a deep breath full of Momo, savoring the smell hitting his nostrils. "I also don't want _this_ to change." He said in a confidential tone, as if confessing one of his biggest weakness. _Her._ Only her.

Gray soft eyes melted as, a smile slipped away from her face, replaced by an expression of immediate devotion. "I don't want it to either. I'll always be by your side to help you. I wouldn't want to be in any place away from you."

Todoroki gave a nod. Patiently waiting as he non-verbally seemed to communicate, ' _Try it on._ '

Momo pulled out her phone and placed it on the back. The phone ring stuck, allowing her to hold her phone from the back with two fingers. "This is works nicely. It's such a pretty color too!"

"Good." Todoroki grinned, his multi-colored eyes flickering. He let a bit of pride swell up in his chest, as bashfulness snuck into his tone. "I guessed on the color, but now that I know for sure.." He raised up Momo's hand, bringing his lips to kiss her delicate knuckles. The singular touch of his cold side making Momo fluster a bit as she felt Todoroki's teeth grazing against her skin mockingly as he spoke. "In one year, I'll buy you a _real_ ring made in 24 karat gold with a big diamond on top."

A slight recognition dawned over Momo's face, especially as Todoroki's firm grip tightened. Her skipped a few beats to match her words, "In a year."

Todoroki's expression hardened as he apologized, "Sorry, you're going to have to wait so long…" He began to chew on his bottom lip, nervously. Through his white and red locks he blinked his glossy eyes to see the blushing face of his lover. "Just stay with me….. _please,_ just stay with me…strawberry."

"I'd stand by you till the end of time and chase you to the ends of the earth…" Momo choked back happy tears of joy.

"Thank you." Todoroki said, automatically. He wasn't sure why he said it, but it just felt right. He was thanking Momo for understanding. For not asking any questions. But she did deserve a reason why, so he gave one. "I just don't want to live off my rich parents forever. I don't want to use _his_ money any more. I want to work my ass off and buy you the nicest ring _my_ money can afford."

"Pff, I don't need a ring! I just need you, a pastor, and a judge!"

"You deserve a ring."

"But the only thing I need and want is you. And you're right here."

Momo felt Todoroki kiss her hand again, again, and again.

"Even if we're poor?"

"I don't love your money. My parents might, but I love _you_. I love Shouto Todoroki."

"Don't worry, one day I'll pay the bills with the money from my hero career. We'll have it good. We'll live the dream." A sincere gleam came in Todoroki's eyes, "We'll do whatever we want to and when we get through, the world will _never_ be the same."

"Starting with ending the struggle of wrapping paper?" Momo joked.

"Yes." Todoroki exclaimed, "Why is wrapping gifts so difficult?" He let go of her hand and returned to glaring at the little box in the center of the paper.

Momo hunched over the sight along with him. Putting their hands on top of one another she promised, ' _To be there every time he fails, to support him and encourage him to try again._ ' It was what he always did for her, so it was only fair.

* * *

 **Come on...we all know Todoroki would propose to Momo in such a nonchalant way. Also in the small box Todoroki is wrapping are probably some super expensive earrings or something like that. He is _sooooo_ the kind of boyfriend that spoils his girl rotten. ****Thanks for reading! Have a super awesome day!~Mel**


	4. Dream more than Love (4)

Day 5 (23rd December): **Last Minute Shopping** / Christmas Lights/ Holiday Cards

 **Warning: Vulgar language and thoughts/actions that are obscene.**

* * *

It pissed Todoroki off to no end having to hear people talk about his girlfriend. Especially when they were in the mall, after to picking up last minute presents before the big day. They had spent all day searching for this dumb ' _All Might Limited Edition Snow Globe'_ for Izuku. No matter how much Todoroki tried to explain to his girlfriend, Izuku wouldn't care if they got it or not, Momo was too kind to not hunt it down.

She had dragged him what felt like around the whole entire world, only to reach the mall in a shady part of the city. The mall had been a dump, but at least they had found the snow globe. Yet Todoroki really didn't think the globe was worth it. It came with more than the cost of money, it came with him knowing boys had eyes on _his_ girl.

They all thought they were slick with there far from sly remarks, "Dang are those real or balloons?" Then they would snicker betting, "Implants from surgery." The really distasteful and disrespectful ones would point and whistle, "Hey, shorty. How about you find yourself a real man other than that wanna-be-hero?"

Todoroki wanted to punch each and everyone one of them in the face. It was taking so much self control not to explode right now.

Momo rubbed her boyfriend's rough hand. The fire side one had burn marks and a few scars, but she didn't mind. The smooth flesh of her thumb relaxing his nerves. She whispered in the air between them, "I only have eyes for you. You know that."

There was a jealous monster roaring inside Todoroki right now. The monster didn't want to hear reassuring words. The monster wanted to strike, it wanted _revenge._

"They shouldn't be checking you out in the first place… that shit!" Todoroki grit his teeth, "Is so _fucking_ disrespectful." It was rare that Todoroki ever started cussing. But when he did it was because he was ready to snap.

His girlfriend let out a slight laugh, "You're gorgeous when you're tense darling." Elegantly her slender fingers, crawled up his arm to squeeze his shoulders. "But being mad will only give you wrinkles."

A hard grunt came from the boy as he forced a smile on his lips to please his lover. "Is this better..?"

Momo rolled her eyes, then pointed. "Look here we're next to check out, then we can be on our way home. Finally, I can be out of the public eye. Will that appease you?"

Todoroki didn't respond, he stared at the long line of horny fuck bois drooling behind them. Okay, so maybe not all of them. But being around Mina for years made him paranoid. So automatically he rejected the idea. Instead of going off with, " _No._ " simply he settled on, "I just want to hold your hand."

Angelic expression spread on Momo's face, as she scooped back up Todoroki's hand. "Yes." A warm feeling of comfort came over her as a sincere smile replaced the phoney one on her boyfriend's face.

If she could, she would have held both of his hands, but his left side was holding tight to the snow globe.

At the sight of the couple, some guy hooted. "Hey! Is that your pretty lady?"

Todoroki was about to address them harshly, but Momo held him back. Steadily instructing him, "Just keep ignoring him. Just keep ignoring him." She said it like it was the easiest thing ever. Like she was _used_ to be viewed as some treasure object boys gawked over and had learned to block it out.

He was proud of her. How _strong_ his girlfriend was.

Especially when she threw up the middle finger and shouted, "This is my goddamn man. He's a real one, unlike _you_."

The crowd of people broke out in a low, ' _ooooooo_ ' as if a challenge had just been laid out.

Then the guy looked all butthurt in his feelings. Rage flashing all over his face. He howled, "What the fuck did you just say to me, you.." Roughly the man reached put to snag her black hair. Snarling, "Say it aga-!"

Instanously his hand was freezing as ice flared up and encased it. "GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Todoroki shrieked, grabbing the man's hand outraged that someone other than him was touching his girlfriend.

The man flinched, a few noticeable beads of sweat appearing on his face. Sneering, "Nice quirk. They don't call UA grads the best heroes for nothing, huh?" He broke out in a nervous laugh. "Hehe...I didn't…mean no harm. Just telling a cute lady, she is fine is all. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Todoroki didn't let go of her hand. He held onto her small delicate limb, because she was all he had in life and he'd be damned if he let her go. Angrily he was so perplexed for words to express his wrath all he could do was bark, "Fuck OFF! FUCK OFF!" He wanted to use his flames, but the side he had to use was holding Momo's hand. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one he loved.

The man grinned, a creepy wide smile. "Kids now n days. So disrespectful." He backed away a bit waving them on wards. "Go check out and get out of my sight."

Todoroki ensured that Momo was infront of him. So that weird ass sexual assault probably woman abuser stayed far far far away from his loved one. He handed her the snow globe saying, "Here." Then in a lower tone he uttered, "If any shit happens run. I'll bust a cap in him."

The girl gave a nod. Momo didn't take no shit. She was a hero herself. Taking the snow globe she walked over to the checkout counter. Happily greeting the worker behind the counter with a smile and acting like nothing was wrong. It was a worried smile, but still hopeful.

Todoroki barely budged to move. Especially when he took a few steps to catch up with his girlfriend and he heard the man mumbled under his breath, "Fucking whore. He doesn't deserve a bad bitch."

Automatically Todoroki could barely see straight, as rage engulfed him. All he knew was that he was going to _kill_ that sicko. HE WAS GOING TO BEAT AND MANGLE HIS BODY BEYOND RECOGNITION!

Spinning around he glared using his ice powers forcing gravity to reverse instantaneously beneath him. Sending himself flying in the guy's direction. What remained under layers of Todoroki's flesh was untapped rage, hatred, and love. Only the _essential_ parts to creating a halfway decent human being. All the other parts had been removed by a dangerous puppeteer known as jealousy.

"Trash talk my strawberry _again_. And _see_ what _happens._ Todoroki growled huskily. The boy's quirks was lighting and drawing all kinds of camera attention, as large flames came off the right side of his body and dangerous icicles came flying from his left side.

It was maybe the low down deep tone that got to her. Even in the chilly weather, it seemed to make Todoroki's tone burn a hole straight through all of Momo's defenses.

 _It made her so happy to see her boyfriend standing up for her._

"Todoroki!" Momo let out a fearful silent trill as tears filled up in her eyes.

 _Todoroki's ears didn't ignore the deaf tone but it enhanced Momo's words making them more like cupid's love arrows than simple words._

However the pervert shattered his happiness by sneering, "She is a dirty deep throating bitch!" The man gave a mean fist punch to the side of Todoroki's face.

The crowd erupted in screaming.

It was the last bit of loud noises before she fluttered open her gray eyes, that oddly she didn't recall closing. She relief washed over her at the sight sight of Todoroki holding a burning hand over her attacker's face. The hero has used his ice to hold the man down preventing him from using any quirk. Todoroki slowly lowered his hand downwards ready to burn the man's flesh.

Todoroki sucked up the blood coming out the side of his mouth. His breathes ragged and every sound that escaped his throat was rugged and malicious. "You asswipe. I'll give you the thrashing you deserve. How _dare_ you open your grubby mouth to disrespect my girlfriend." The veins in his arm bulged as power surged through him. "You'll rue this day. I might melt your flesh off slowly… in the most _agonizing_ way so you can helplessly watch your hands deform."

 _Todoroki was so.. Hot when he played hero. Very attractive, very very.. addictive to look at and get caught up in those eyes._

 _Those deadly multi-colored eyes, that turned on and off based on his mood._

The black haired girl reach out weakly a small smile forming on her face. Her body jerked forward hastily upset and frazzled out her mind, as she ran to him. There was only one proper way to thank _her hero_.

Todoroki felt Momo grab a clump of his hair to tug his head upwards a bit, closing the gap between their lips. "My hero…" He heard Momo repeated with her hot breath facing upwards towards the roof, "Your my fucking hero…" There was a bit of spit clinging in the slight space between their lips.

The crowd broke out in cheers and applause as if the balance of the universe had suddenly been restored.

A bit of sweet relief at one time came rushing over Todoroki. He was happy that Momo was safe. But he couldn't forgive that asshole under him. "Strawberry, do you want me to set him on fire?" He still had his hand ready to blaze the guy's face.

"No. If you kill him, you'd be no better than villains."

There was heavy hesitation in Todoroki's hand. Clearly the boy didn't want to budge. He wanted to deliver justice his own way. Teach this thug a lesson.

The security officer in the mall finally showed up demanding, "Alright! Okay what's going on here."

Todoroki opened his mouth about to say some strong language to busy up the guy and ruin his life forever.

Deliberately, Momo had shoved her nose into the crook of Todoroki's neck. She used one hand to pull Todoroki up as base weight by holding his jacket. Momo submerged all her thanks. ' _It is not worth getting jail time for. He is not worth losing your hero's license. He is scum of the earth who deserves to be locked up forever, don't you join him.'_

Todoroki's mind started to slowly decompose what this meant. For some reason his common sense was out the door as he took deep breaths. All he could do was take easy breaths, before he did something that was going to be kind of stupid.

His girlfriend was just _so_ kind. She was worried about him getting in trouble.

Todoroki felt his fingers and hands wanting to touch that blushing ruby face, so he did. He cupped Momo's face mashing her cheeks. Then he took a pissy breath concluding, "This guy was verbally harassing my girlfriend." He explain to the cop. "I wanted to…" His eyes met gray, then he swore a blur movement flew across his face, so quick anyone who blinked surely missed it.

For like a bee going for honey, Momo lurched at Todoroki's jacket. The cute action killing the blaze of Todoroki's venomous rage.

Now Todoroki was getting hot as his vision felt fuzzy and had blind spots as he held his breath slightly, as Momo held him in her arms. Unconsciously he searched for even more of her to put around him.

Momo only emitted the same reaction. Mirroring him, but calmly elaborating, "Self-defense. My boyfriend is a pro-hero, so he has permission."

The officer gave a sideways demeaning gaze at Todoroki.

Instantly, Todoroki damned the cold weather and having to wear so many layers. In the layers he could barely express how badly he wanted to hide his face and crawl in a corner. It was just something that drove him insane knowing the police was glaring at him like he escalated the attack.

The security took out the handcuffs ready to arrest the guy. "I'll have to write a full police report. I have to hear from the three of you." He looked around at the crowd. "Any video and eyewitness testimony will be accepted."

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders. _It was whatever._ He was satisfied to see the guy being put under arrest.

A strange excitement ran through Momo bones as Todoroki said, "I love a girl who can stand up for herself." Todoroki gave a kiss to the inside of Momo's ear, "That was really hot." He moved a bit to shift away from the sicko. In the process he couldn't help but kick the guy in the face.

"Awe, thank you, darling." She blushed slightly. Momo pulling away from him as she headed to the counter. "But next year, we're not waiting till the last minute for gifts. We're shopping online or something."

"Strawberry, you're so pretty on the inside and outside…. Like in Christian art and folklore, the strawberry symbolizes spiritual purity, decency, righteousness, and perfect nobility of spirit." Todoroki's brow wrinkled slightly unable to create an analogy right now to completely describe how Momo at the moment.

The thing was there was so many ways to describe Momo. Momo could be so many things, she was the reason Todoroki was holding himself together right now, she was the source of all Todoroki's current ( _everlasting?_ ) happiness, and she was solo responsible for all the emotions Todoroki felt right now.

Playfully that bright smile Todoroki enjoyed seeing so much grew on Momo's face. Momo uttering, "So I guess that's me? I'm bursting full of righteousness and purity. If I'm a strawberry, you're laom, that I need to grow in."

"That's a gross analogy. Definitely not where I was going wi-" The boy paused deciding that it wasn't worth elaborating. He just wanted Momo to feel the fire in his heart as his desire for her. "Share with me?" Todoroki questioned.

Momo immediately dove in for a kiss on his lips. She drove her lips into the male's relentlessly, not stopping as she felt eyes looking at her. Her senses were spiked and the loud ring and announcements of a total didn't even halt her movements.

 _All the safety in their actions filled them, empowered them, it became addicting like a drug._ It seemed that for both of them, in this moment was okay to die from overdose.

* * *

 **Todoroki would probs do this... because after watching his mom get mistreated and verbally/physically abused by his dad for years, it makes him get triggered to see people check out and disrespect his girlfriend. He's the over protective boyfriend type who hates when other people check out his lady. Thanks for reading!~Mel**


	5. Dream more than Love (5)

Day 6 (24th December): Decorating/ Carols/ **White Christmas**

* * *

There was a boy who was always outside at the crack of dawn. On this particular day, the crunch soggy ground mingled with stubby toes, as the piles of snow crash up to his knee caps. A quick mishap that was assumed at first glance-The boy, this red and white haired boy was _crazy_. Cause he would run, run as fast as he possibly could without stopping in his bare feet with ragged thermal pants and a Turtleneck shirt. He would pretend that his running feet can go fast enough to carry him up and away, above the spray of the white and out into the endless cloudy sky.

His girlfriend watched him. She felt bound to observe, to ensure he didn't die while performing a dangerous stunt. Still often she felt bound to wonder what was really going on, inside the mysterious boy's beautiful mind. What could have possessed him to try and act in such a way? Repeating the same action over and over; like he had no sense of reality or sanity.

Then one sided it left him agape, because the girl was sure her lover saw her. He saw the girl watching him from afar yet never acknowledges her presence during this time. There was no, " _Hi_ " or " _Good morning_ " each time they made eye contact it was ignored. All the dead space was filled by just thumping in the snow, again, again, and again.

Somewhere along the line of time, she came outside. Silently, she sat in the snow rocking back in forth with anticipation. Her tongue flicking words away, chanting at each launch the boy did, "Away from here. Together we can get away from here." She said, never thinking where that place may be.

 _Just: Away from here._

The apartment they shared was not a trap, it was their only safe haven. But she knew how much _he_ longed to get away from his self-destructive family, away from his skin that trapped him like a cobra due to all the pain that could not be contained.

For some reason watching the determination on this boy-no, this _hero's_ \- face gave her a false sense of hope that if he, could escape the inescapable then she surely could escape her lonely prison of self doubt.

They were connected, even without meeting each other face to face or speaking, they always seemed to sense each other's pain and unmistakable agony. When she let out her pants of desperation, for a quick second the strong sturdy built male, who she assumed to be her guardian angel would look at her, like he knew _all_ of her inner struggles.

Behind those glossy glassed stormy gray eyes, there is a space inside her that should be full and isn't. There is a space inside her that spiders crawl out and threaten to make everything else just as empty. There is no where to reach, to grab, to take things, to fill that space. The girl was hungry and gasping for air. There is nothing to eat - or if there is, she doesn't take it because she will not take what she's not earned.

 _Her mysterious precious hero knew this, not able to cover up the lies or secrets between the two._ They could just keep sharing those few short glanced where sky blue met deep gray and the two would come to a sudden understanding. It gave them both a warm fuzzy feeling inside that here things were different than back at home.

"Maybe," She whispered under her breath, "Maybe somewhere else we won't feel this way." The world is a big place, after all. There has to be more out there to fill the hole. There has to be somewhere with enough room to spare, something left over she can claim as her own.

"Strawberry, I'm right here." A shallow melody spoke out that seemed to shock the living crap out of her. He gave a worried smile.

Her lost gray eyes snapped back into reality, even though they were already swelling up with tears, hazily they glanced up almost a tad bit wimpy. "Just maybe Todoroki…but what if..?"

"Don't ever cry, Momo." Todoroki sat down a confused look on his face as his knees sunk in the soft snow; his sweat beads were absorbed in the frosty air. He took a seat right by Momo trying to read the somber expression, "I wasn't ignoring you on purpose. It just accidentally happens sometimes when I'm not aware..."

It was scary, to imagine being alone for most people. But Todoroki loved it. He enjoyed the freedom of swaying in the chilly wind, he enjoyed the fact his shackles were gone, he enjoyed having absolutely no one to be around. There was no such things as friends, that way there was no such thing as ' _The End_ '. They rhymed together for a reason; it reminded him he wouldn't get hurt if he kept his distance away. He did for the most part. His _so-called-'friends'_ were few, but there was one person who he couldn't block out…. Momo.

Momo felt her throat swell up trying not to let out a sob as she shook her head, fighting back every hint of emotion leaking and replacing it with firmness. S _ince there was a fine line of getting rid of every emotion that made you weak compared to being a mindless uncaring monstrous freak of nature with no sense of control!_ She took the upper path, as she hummed, "No you were as usual flawless and perfect as always, darling. It's just.. I felt that."

"Huh?"

"When you were running around in the snow. It was cute but also...seemed to have it's own meaning."

"Oh. Yeah."

Before Todoroki could even clearly conjugate the error of his mistake for ending a conversation, there was such a wonderful pure god blessing laughter that he swore it could heal all sickness especially when that cold snow covered face lit up like a single flame in an all dark room.

Bright white teeth shone through as a vibrant chuckle ringed pleasantly in Todoroki's ear, the source of such a sweet sound chilling right beside him. "Hahhaaa! Ahaha~!" Momo laughed.

Her bright laughter made Todoroki's heart go, _'boom_ ' like a rapid out of control speeding train. The boy flicked his wet locks from his eyes making his eyes shimmer through as he finally gained the breath to say, "Crazy, yeah?"

"Crazy..." Momo repeated the word pleasantly on her lips, almost like they were too ethereal to exist. Then she chuckled looking at how Todoroki's face started to blush to the color of his jacket. "You'll catch a cold jumping around in the snow barefoot, though."

The red blush skipping cross Todoroki's face seemed to go even deeper as he simply refused to admit to Momo that when she looked at him-he forgot to put on his shoes in excitement of a white Christmas.

"I.. It's, ahhh..." Todoroki felt his tongue go numb unable to answer. Momo rested her head upon his shoulders sharing the tiny bit of warmth between them. He unconsciously babbled, "You're so warm, compared to the snow. It feels good."

"Why...?" Momo finally managed to sputter out.

"I don't know?" Todoroki retorted rubbing his face in Momo's good smelling hair, "Why are you so warm?"

"No... not that... w-wwhy? Why did you wake up so early and play in the snow?" Momo mumbled feeling a bit jumbled up at all this contact steadily warming her. A tingling feeling of happy delight spreading throughout her body. It was nice to share physical contact with her boyfriend.

The both of them gently snuggling amid the falling snow. It sent sparks all around them, tapping in once numbed senses. It felt so good... _so damn good_.

Todoroki wrinkled up his nose at such a question. Answering it would make him sound obscurely insane. Yet Momo had thrown the piece of raw meat out there and the wolf that was hungry to please his girlfriend was about to chow down and tell everything.

"Well...this.. This is my first white Christmas. And.. this is gonna sound so stupid but I wanted to play in the snow." The boy floundered out, as a bolt of embarrassment came over him. He turned away from her gaze.

With that declaration, a window into the childish part of Todoroki formed. It was wide open and suddenly Momo didn't think she wanted it to ever close.

Automatically she seemed to read the expression plastered on Todoroki's face. Momo found it awfully troubling that Todoroki looked so clearly distraught. All she could see through her gray orbs was a sea of fluffy white snow covering the earth. She wondered what her boyfriend looked at through those magnificent ethereal eyes.

Todoroki under his breath huffed bitterly, "You think it's silly do you. I'll admit, I'm sure I looked like a lunatic. But actually I'm _not!_ I'm not mad-the snow." His orbs drifted towards the fluffy particles as he scooped up a handful of snow, then blew it towards the sea of white. "It's just...My dad pushed me to trained so much when I was younger, I didn't ever get to enjoy myself…. _enjoy this._ "

Now this perked up her strong interest in his past. She jolted up to meet with Todoroki wandering snow struct gaze. Almost too eagerly she stood up, "That's so cute!" She blurted.

"Mmm? I woke up so early in fear that you might think it's stupid." Todoroki gave a shy look over at his girlfriend.

Gently she touched him turning his lovely face back to face her. Momo suddenly confirmed, "It's not stupid."

Blinking with a new fire blazing passion, Todoroki bolted up to his feet. In a shocked manner he murmured, "You think?" A wave of pure relief filling him, as he took in a deep breath of air to calm his racing senses. Digging around in his mind he blushed slightly, taking Momo's hand. He blinked his sparkling eyes up at her thankfully uttering, "I love you so much. You just get me... You _get_ me." Then he flipped script asking, "Do I get you?"

Momo felt her heart drop to her stomach as she gazed at her boyfriend. Of course he was worried about her too. Yet there was something about spending time with him that made a large grin always come on her face. Maybe… maybe Todoroki was they key to her feeling less empty. Maybe her cheering him up was slowly building up pleasant feelings to fill the emptiness.

 _Maybe the place where she was supposed to be was with Todoroki._

 _Maybe how the place...was really a point of feeling._

 _Feeling happiness and hope when with each other._

For a second, there was a strong glimmer of hope in Momo. A slight spark swelled up in her eyes at the chance to complete herself. She agreed, "Yes. You get me very well."

Todoroki smiled, brushing Momo's silky black hair back behind her ear. "Good. So can you please, make me some hot cocoa with the little mini marshmallows? I wanna hold hands and sit outside and drink it. Then I wanna make snow angels, and build a snowman..."

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"No. I lost feeling in them a few minutes ago."

"And you don't care?"

"Is this a bad thing?"

"I...I guess not, if you're not in any pain."

"Excellent, because we have a long list of snow day activities to complete."

Momo gave him a friendly nudge. "Of course, darling. But when are we going to open the presents?"

"Playing outside in the snow with me." Todoroki looked her dead in the eyes as he declared, "Is the best Christmas present ever."


	6. Dream more than Love (6)

Day 7 (25th December): **Mistletoe** / Kindness/ Feast

* * *

"I guess this has to be my favorite Christmas decoration." Kirishima said pointing to the the little angels resting on the mantel.

Todoroki gave him a sideways look as if calling out his bluff, "Didn't you just say that about the mistletoe?" He pointed to the piece hanging outside.

"Yeah, I did. But that's my favorite for another reason." The red head winked, "If you know what I mean."

"Heeeyy! I see you man!" Denki cut in their conversation. He raised his cup in the air as if giving a cheers. "I also heard a little buzz about you and Mina. Ya'll a thing?"

"Ah..I shouldn't say." Kirishima scratched at his face, a sly smile crawling on it. "But it's a good thing Bakugou has been trying to steal Izuku's girl for so long."

"What the fuck did you just say about me? You say I don't get none!" Bakugou yelled from halfway across the house. "I'll kill you!" He crushed the plastic cup in his hand.

This was the point in the conversation where Todoroki decided to walk away. The whole entire moment seemed to have driven south so quickly and there was no room for him to apply the brakes at this point.

Calmly, the boy took his cup and headed elsewhere from all the commotion. In the corner of his mind he couldn't help but wonder, ' _Why did I let Momo drag me here to this party again? Why is everyone so freaking bonkers over gossip?'_ then in mid walk he got reminded, ' _The whole freaking world is built off of optimism and folly. People will be selective to believe only what they choose to anyway, since them have free will is their greatest blessing and curse._ ' some really smart person said that once, he just didn't recall who.

Pushing open the front door, he sat on the ice covered porch. The frosty wind blowing through his neatly combed back hair. He began fumbling around with a plastic cup in his hand, the smoove object kept steadily moving against his black gloves, tossing it between his hands.

He stood there for a few minutes, looking out on the snow covered lawn lit up in Christmas lights. He zoned out thinking about life.

Thinking about _Momo._

His girlfriend was simply inescapable, she was everywhere: in his dreams, in his hopes, in his heart.

It was getting to the point where he hoped to God it wasn't an obsession. Was it okay to be obsessed with a person you loved? Was it okay to adore a person and want to shower them in lover and support?

There was the sound of the screen door swinging open, "What are you doing out here all by yourself like a depressed loner?"

"Eh? To be honest, I could barely hear you from the heavy metal music blasting out the house." Todoroki whipped his head around, his grey and blue eyes cutting through his waves of multi-colored hair. A side of his mouth tugged upwards at the sight of a familiar face, "Momo." He paused his actions, just to get a good look at the woman who stood besides him.

"What's with that face? Am I going to get ditched or something?" Momo asked her eyes lightening at the sight of her boyfriend. "Or am I going to get a kiss?" She pointed to the mistletoe above them. Then pressed her lips together, almost in preparation.

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Todoroki leans inwards. His random strands of red hair brushing up on the sides of Momo's face, to bring them mer inches apart. Those classy eyes cut up notoriously as, his pink tongue ran over his soft velvet lips. Todoroki whispered in the thin air between them, "I was thinking about you."

"Ooo… really?" Momo mumbled as she pressed their foreheads together. She brought her hand to press lightly on Todoroki face enjoying the burst of warmth coming from it. She found himself chuckling, "You're handsome when you're serious. I might just lose control when you're so close to me."

A defiant smile remained on Todoroki's lips. He rubbed his face against Momo's hand, informing her, "I'm glad you think so. I don't try to be a joker, but..pff obviously people enjoy talking over my decent conversations."

"Did you leave because the guys roasted on you? You know they do it in good fun and joking." Momo couldn't help herself as she pressed a wet kiss on Todoroki's mouth. She coddled and cooed against him, "Listen….Everyone just makes up their actions as they go along. Who really knows what they're doing? A right choice to one person, might not be the correct one for another."

"They knew damn well, what they wanted to talk about. My small talk never gets anywhere..."

"Come on now…Don't say that."

"Heh.." Todorki closed his eyes, he slowly shook his head. The wind chimes rattled as the chilly wind once more picked up. "Its true. I try to be social to people, and when I do I just get drove away. You're like the only one who..." He stopped as more questions popped into his mind.

Ever since they got together their relationship bloomed... but what type of flower it would become was the question. Would their relationship bloom into a lovely flower? Would their relationship bloom into a ugly flower? Granted, beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but whatever laid within their skin drew them into each other.

Momo's eyes stared at Todoroki as if thoroughly in a trance of fascination. Admiration for the man burned in her heart, which is why when she spoke it wasn't laced with bitterness. "I always think about how you would react, before I make my move. I known I might not ever be able to fully grasp the pain of…" She caught herself, not wanting to trigger anything. Gracefully she smoothed out her dress. Clearing her throat, she corrected, "I want to do my best to understand you, heal you, be there for you." Her kind nature leaking out, watching and reading every move that Todoroki was taking, as if it was feeding her ego.

"Ah…. I get it! You use me to humor you?" Todoroki held his hand out for Momo to take.

"Not as much, humor as entertain." Momo hummed out, as she locked hands with Todoroki. Triumphantly, she squeezed their hands together. Speaking out, "You're inspiration."

"Me? No. You got it all wrong." Todoroki shot down the idea immediately. His lips parted slightly like he planned to talk again, but he hushed himself. His eyes gazed into Momo's longingly, as he took a deep and easy breath, trying to relax his rapidly beating heart.

Sometimes he wished he didn't have a heart. Because what had no heart could not be broken. What had no heart could never be shattered of demised anymore. What had no heart could no longer be affected by gestures of endearing actions.

 _The overwhelming feeling of pain resting in Todoroki's soul was always dulled by such a marvelous piercing gaze that Momo owned._

 _Some may call this feeling 'destiny' or 'fate' but nevertheless it's expansion across the universe had gotten Todoroki mingled up with Momo's charms._

Half lidded eyes zeroed in on Todoroki, as Momo started to massage against the lovely skin she'd grown to love. "I think I know you better than anyone else. You said it yourself!" A light giggle slipped from her mouth. "Besides we all have flaws."

"Yeah, but your flaws slowly makes me fall even _more_ in love with you." Todoroki purred, absentmindedly he rocked his body against Momo's. His free hand found their way to rest on Momo's waist. He blew a storm of warm breath on her neck, "Everything about you is so beautiful." A stinging feeling cramped in his jaw as it clenched. "It's scary….because I can't picture me without…"

"Shhh.." She silenced him. "Don't picture that. I'm beautiful because I can be self confident and reassured when I'm around you." Warmly she placed Todoroki's hand on her breast, to allow him to feel her beating heart. "We're here together right now. We're at our friend's house and enjoying an amazing party. Picture us at this party together..because that is what's happening right now. Let's _live_ it. And not be afraid of the future, because I'll _still_ be there."

The boy let out a distressed sigh as he finally gave in. He looked up at the piece of mistletoe still dangling over them from above. "Well right now, I sorta wanna kiss you?" Todoroki gave a shy look dashing his eyes to the corner of his sockets as if he was a young school boy asking Momo out on their first date.

"Didn't I already kiss you?"

"Yeah..but that didn't count. I wasn't into it."

"Hehe, alright then…"

"Can I kiss you?"

Momo tapped on her lipstick covered lips as if _inviting_ , Todoroki to come on ahead and claim what's _his_.

Todoroki leaned down and delivered a sincere kiss to Momo. Their lips rolled against each other as uncertainty as a bowling ball does going down the waxed lane, at some parts their lips met smoothly and at others it became rough and bumpy. Their noses rubbed together as they took anxious breaths in and out of the ever breaking then coming back together kiss they shared. It was completely out of love and cheerishment for each other.

 _When the kiss finally broke, they were both filled with ecstasy._

The solution to this came easily as Momo suggested, "So the mistletoe is still hanging over us, want to do it again?"

"Of course, because I want to make you feel beautiful." Todoroki whispered cuddling near her. "Every second of the day."

* * *

 **Yay! Thanks for reading this story! Hopefully, I can get around to writing a real slow burn multi-chapter Todomomo story someday! I have a few ideas. Hehe.. Anyway thanks to all who fav/followed!** **Happy Holidays! Enjoy life and wishing ya'll lots of happiness and success!~Mel**


End file.
